Serena Does ASMR
by Yugoslavia
Summary: Serena's ASMR channel is surprisingly popular, more than she had expected, and she's been keeping it a secret from her friends. But Serena really has nothing to worry about if Ash finds out—ASMR isn't sexual, right? Happy April Fools 2017.
1. Getting Started

The tiny alarm clock by Serena's bedside buzzed. Serena, wide-eyed and alert in bed, reached across and immediately silenced it before it could wake anyone else up in the house. Her hand rested on the snooze button for a few seconds after until she saw a little light beside the display turn off—indicating she had turned off the alarm. Lifting her hand just a bit, she could see that it was 4:00 AM on the dot.

It was time. Serena was already wide awake, and she looked rather excited.

She got out of bed with only the most careful movements, slowly sitting herself up in bed and scooting aside the sheets that covered her—making sure not to make so much as a creak in the mattress. Her feet found the simple pink slippers that were waiting for her on the rug, slipping in and standing up, shuffling silently across the rug. The lavender hoodie she normally wore for pajamas when traveling with Ash and the others was waiting for her on the back of her desk chair, placed for exactly this moment. A flashlight had been placed at the edge of the desk purposefully, and she snatched up. She waited until she had came to the corner of the room by the door before switching on the flashlight—giving her Sylveon a careful glance on the floor to make sure that she hadn't awakened her.

* * *

A naked lightbulb turned on above Serena, lighting the short passage into the basement. She was standing on an old wooden platform that led to a staircase and down into the crowded basement. Behind her, a gigantic foam soundproof panel covered the door.

Taking the thumping stairs down to the basement, Serena reached the concrete floor of the basement. Slipping off her pink slippers, she stepped onto the cool bedsheets she had laid out across the floor. The entire floor in front of her was covered in cream-colored bedsheets, smoothed out and completely clean.

Bins and various stacked boxes walled the naked concrete space, and they had all been pushed to the surrounding walls and covered in identically-colored bedsheets. In front of them were large sections of soundproof foam—gray-colored and with a spiked pattern—that had been glued onto large sections of wood board, stacked and propped against the boxes in a octagonal layout. The largest section of soundproof foam was about the size of two of them put together, propped up directly behind a small table that had been set with black cloth. A small section of foam was hung directly above the small table, hung at a slightly skewed angle to keep the lights from catching on the board and casting shadows—that, and it was the best Serena could do.

The small, black-cloth table was set like a pedestal, and in the center of it was a strange-looking device. A small tripod supported a long metal case, and on either side of the case were two white silicone disks with their flat sides facing out, and on the surface of the silicone were a pair of molded, human-like ears. Both ears had the perfect proportions of real human ears—spaced as evenly apart as though there were a real head in-between them—and were as detailed as a real ear with each little crevice being exact. The front of the black metal case had the name '3Dio' inscribed on the front of it.

The thin black cables that ran down the backside of it ran along the floor, laid out neatly as Serena had done to meet with the laptop that had been set on a small folding chair. Serena powered it on, and as she did she turned on a set of lights.

Then, Serena reached around to the camera. She turned it on, then hit record.


	2. Intro

"Hi, everyone! It's Serena," Serena whispered, quiet and calm.

Serena kneeled on a soft pillow she had placed behind the 3Dio, leaning over the table so that her head craned around. Her lips were close to the left silicone ear—the one she had whispered into moments earlier. She gave a quick glance up to the camera that was on and recording, pointed at her, looking up to the small LCD display she had mounted above it. The view the camera was recording appeared there, showing the framed shot that would appear in her final video; as prescribed, the 3Dio was perfectly centered in the shot, and though a corner of Serena's face was cut out of the video, enough of her was visible for it to be perfectly okay.

A pair of simple white earbuds were nestled snugly in Serena's ear. A long cable ran down the front of her, just in front of her lavender hoodie, snaking under the table and meeting with her laptop. Everything that came through the 3Dio appeared in her own headphones—every little thing she did was picked up by the microphones that were nestled in the silicone ears and amplified to incredible detail, down to the little breaths she had tried to stifle and make quiet. It made Serena a bit uncomfortable at first as what she listened to sounded like the room around her when she hadn't been wearing earbuds, and then the sensations she heard and felt weren't from her own ears. It sounded as though she was breathing right in her own ear.

As a test, Serena closed her eyes and stayed quiet. She then touched the 3Dio's ears, gently tracing her fingernail around the outer edge of the ear. To the simple touch, it felt like real ears—even more amazing, she heard it right in her own ear as though she was touching her own ear, even to the point where it felt like she was touching her own ears.

Though Serena had become engrossed in just toying with the 3Dio for a brief moment, she then snapped back to reality. In front of her, the red 'record' light was on, shining on the front of the camera and making her realize she was still making the video.

"My name is Serena, and I do ASMR videos—or, at least, I'm trying to that today," she whispered, hearing it isolated in the left ear she had kept her lips close to. She backed away, leaning her head back and leaning towards the other ear. She heard her little breaths in her right ear. "And, well, this is just a simple video, really..."

A large digital stopwatch took up the screen of her laptop, facing her in the chair. She had recorded for about three minutes. She needed to make about a twenty minute video.


	3. Page-flipping

Serena held a notebook in front of her, holding the two covers between her hands as she flipped through pages and tried to find exactly the page she had marked up.

Though she had shifted her posture away from facing the camera and the 3Dio, she could distinctly hear something in her left ear—something that made her flinch and look to the side and see where the sound was coming from, only to see that a large section of soundproof foam was on the wall there and that nothing really had come from there. As she did, idly turning the page that was in her hand, she then heard the sound again. The amplified microphone of the 3Dio was picking up the page turning.

Curiously, Serena scooted herself close to the 3Dio, wielding the notebook in her hand. She had closed it, her thumb wedged in her spot in the notebook, and raised the notebook up to the left ear. Her other, free thumb grazed the unevenly layered edge of it and made a small scratching sound—a sound that came through in crisp detail in her headphones. A small tingling sensation danced across her scalp, and made her pause for a moment.

Then, slipping her thumb into where her spot was held, she opened the notebook wide while holding it close, moving slowly. The metal-rung spine on the end of the notebook made a tiny creaking sound as paper rubbed along the inside of it. A few of the pages that flexed beneath her thumb fluttered out and fell down towards the bottom stack of pages, whooshing and crinkling in the air. Serena could hear it—she could _feel_ the ASMR sensations dancing across her scalp, feeling like every root of every hair on her head was buzzing with a light tickling sensation.

As Serena leaned into the other, right ear of the 3Dio, she looked across to her notebook and read from the carefully scribbled notes on it. She could hear the rubbing of paper on paper as she fished up the corner of the page and turned it gently, making for the fluttering sound she had heard a moment ago.

In the notebook, Serena had arrived at the page she had wanted to be on. Standing out through the mess of densely-packed, written notes, she had written a header in a big sketched-out box: 'Ideas!'. She traced her finger down the page, reading over different notes she had written, different examples and things she had scene with other ASMRtist online. She then pulled her finger away like she had touched something hot—the dry sound of her fingernail running down the side of the page was triggering, and it made her shiver beneath her hoodie. She needed to focus, not wandering every little path a trigger would send her exploring down.

She carefully read the page, trying to glean from it as much as she could while staying quick—though she could edit out what she did later, she didn't want to waste precious time, especially when her friends would be up as soon as the sun was up.

"Let's get started..." Serena whispered into the microphone.


	4. Whispering

"I should probably explain my… uh… absence…" said Serena, keeping her lips close to the inner crevices of the silicone ear, keeping her voice down at a whisper. She lightly grazed her fingers over the top of the metal casing of the 3Dio, adding a light amount of resonance to mix into the light sounds of her own breathing.

Down by her knees, sprawled out across the bedsheets that covered the floor, two pages of Serena's notebook were open. They all had ideas scribbled across the pages, written in the tight, neat handwriting she was known for. The best ideas—the best _explanations_ , rather, were highlighted on the page, and there were only a few. All of those ideas fell down under the header of 'Where have I been?'.

The notebook had a pink cover. Serena had remembered hiding it away when she wasn't writing in it, and being even more secretive about when she wrote in it—she had decided when she first bought the notebook to keep it an absolute secret from Ash and her friends, preferring to keep its mere existence completely hidden and then come up with some lie— _story—_ about what it really was if it were ever to be discovered. She had bought it in a shop in Couriway Town, just after the showcase she had there, when she had realized it had been a whole three months since she had recorded anything for her channel. She had totally and absolutely forgotten about it, for the most part, suddenly remembering when she had to wait and was on a computer, reading through feedback on her last video. All of these ideas had come blossoming up in her mind, and she had remembered how fun it was to record those few videos. Her 3Dio and recording gear was stashed away in a closet in her home with her mother in Vaniville Town, and she had only recorded on the off-chance that she had been around home and had the chance to stay the night.

This was now the time, and Serena had practically forgotten every idea that she had thought of while wandering the Kalos region with Ash Ketchum and his trusty Pikachu. Of course, thought Serena, this was to be expected—that's why she had the notebook. The only part was that she had forgotten to read ahead of time, which was something of a fatal flaw in her security system.

"I—" Serena began, lingering in the left ear, moments before she opted to switch and go over to the ear on the right, continuing her thought there. "I've been… very… very busy…"

A lackluster start, for sure, but she had more of a lie— _story—_ to conjure up.

"I… In my day-to-day life, I usually travel around Kal—uh—Kanto… Yeah… And, I travel with a special partner of mine, a Sylveon! And we go from gym to gym, challenging different gym leaders, trying our best until we've beaten everyone in the whole region, and thoroughly proven that we're the best of the best…!"

The lie was less to cover up her own identity, but to cover up the identity of Ash, and Bonnie, and Clemont. It was for the greater good, really, that she cover up their identities. After all, recording these videos was something of a harmless experiment, and pulling them into this small little project of hers would do them no good. It was best kept this way. Right?


	5. Ear Brushing

A set of brushes were laid out on a towel, sitting at the base of where the 3Dio stood on the small, black-cloth covered table—all of them in varying shapes and sizes. The lengths of the artificial hairs that made up some of the brushes were long and spread, soft and fluffy to the touch—with others being short and bristly, stiff and rigid. There were wide, rounded brushes and thin, flat brushes. Some were large for makeup, some were small for painting.

From a wide bin down by Serena's knees, Serena reached in for a few more brushes, setting down on the towel a few extra-small brushes for mascara and other makeup details. She had aligned them all neatly, even though they couldn't be seen on camera.

Leaning in towards the left ear, Serena gave a soft glance up to the camera, seeing the shot framed in the digital display just above the camera lens. She lightly blew on the ear, sending the cool gust of air down through the small, cavernous depths of the artificial ear, sounding like a windstorm through a canyon in the earbuds she wore.

"It's time for some… brushing..." Serena whispered quietly, pausing for anticipation and switching ears while she did.

Wielded between nimble fingers, Serena presented the brush to the camera—she had chosen one of the large, short makeup brushes, something used for dusting on foundation or applying blush. She gave a knowing smile, looking up into the camera, the lower brim of her eyes just barely visible in the frame. The short chuckle she gave, normally never heard by anyone, was picked up in the microphone as a small, breathy gasp.

Serena centered herself between the ears of the 3Dio, adjusting where she kneeled on the pillow at the base of the table. The brush in her hand gently glided down towards the left ear again, lingering tantalizingly close as the camera showed. Instead of touching the ear with the brush, she pressed down near the top upper corner, where the upper ridge of the ear bowed out from the smooth silicone flesh. The tiny, light bristles touched around the 'skin', no noise heard yet. Serena gently dragged the brush over and around, making gentle whooshing sounds as the hundreds of bristles swam over the smooth disk. She followed the silvery inlay that circled around the flat outer margins that surrounded the ear, hearing a small tinkling sound as the bristles moved over the small protruding screws, moving down towards the earlobes.

For a moment, Serena had become distracted and entranced by the sounds. She had shut her eyes, taking soft breaths through her nostrils as she practically felt the sensations of the brush on the side of her face. Down at the apex of her skull, where her head met her neck, an eruption of tingles spread out and traveled up and beneath her skin, making her stifle a shiver.

The tingling sensation challenged Serena's breathing, making it stifled and audibly shuddering. As she did, she moved in just beside the ear and brought her lips to it, the breathing becoming more intense in that ear.

"Last time I was in Lumiose City, in Kalos… I visited Professor Sycamore in his lab there in the central part of the city..." Serena whispered softly. She had kept her voice at the edge of the ear and at the edge of being inaudible, speaking as softly as she possibly could. "He was showing me this brush… a lot of these brushes, actually… that are used for Pokemon grooming. He gave me a few to use in my contest… they say they can make the fur on a Pokemon lustrous, and extra voluminous… which is especially helpful for when your Pokemon are tired…"

The brush had moved just behind the ear, the bristles wedging themselves deep in the crevice between the silicone surface and where the ear protruded. The gentle, whooshing sound of the brush was muffled and came through in a warped sound—exactly as though it would come from just behind Serena's own ear. The tingling sensation was buzzing just at the front of Serena's scalp, right where her hairline was, threatening to spread to the rest of her scalp and trickle between every single follicle on her head.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work so well on human skin…"


	6. Ear Brushing, Pt 2

The brush was set down on the towel, sitting between other brushes and knocking against them with a gentle clacking sound. Serena's fingers glided towards another brush, picking it out and holding it up in front of her vision—this one was built more like a fine painting brush, with a narrow, stiff tip on the end of it.

"I… like the sensation of brushes..." Serena whispered gently into the microphone, speaking softly, this time lingering near the left ear. She had switched hands with the brush, now holding it in her right hand near the right ear—a purposeful decision, being right-handed, now possessing the more agile and precise hand to brush the ear with. "It… it kinda tickles a bit… but that's what I'm doing right now… tickling you to sleep…"

There was no point in rubbing around the ears and teasing them—it was time to get to business. She took the brush between her fingers, pinching it like a pencil, the brush tip just inches out from the tips of her fingernails, steeled as they came close to the inner crevice of the ear. Beneath the large, arching edge of the ear itself, there was a sizable silicone ridge inside, sticking out like a swollen artery from the smooth cup-shaped ear, shelved and hidden surfaces all around it, leading down to the dark tunnel of a flap of thin skin and thick cartilage towards the outer ear flap—the piece of cartilage exactly like the one keeping the earbud firmly fixed in Serena's ear.

Though Serena was used to brushing in that upper 'shelf' of the ear, a place where a lot of oily dandruff caked in and became itchy, Serena aimed to drag the brush along the outermost edge—sort of a corner at the top of it. As she did, dragging the stiff, tickly bristles across it, the near-silent rustling of the brushes over the resisting silicone skin fed into the microphone in the tiny, cavernous depths of the 3Dio earholes, in turn being fed directly into the earbuds wedged in Serena's ears. Serena could feel every sensation like it was real—and then electrified. The tickling of the brush she had done to the artificial ears in front of her had been done just the same to her own ears. It forced Serena's eyes shut, stopping all of her breathing in that one moment.

Still, despite the intensity of the sensations, Serena kept dragging the brush along. It reached up to the corner of the large upper arch of the ear and where that ridge tucked into it, playing with where the two edges of cartilage would have met. A few loose ends of the bristles slipped into the pockets of the ear, brushing near the all but untouched—and unusually sensitive—undersides of the ear.

The sensations wracked Serena's skull. It felt as though all of the follicles on her head, every single planted hair on her skull, suddenly bloomed with an electric tingling sensation. It burned, spreading out from the whorl of hair on her head, taking hold of Serena's skull with spider-like legs. Serena forced her eyes shut, unable to breathe and having gone far beyond what she had felt earlier. A shuddering, powerful gasp escaped her, her head pulling away from the side of the ear just in time as a louder than ASMR-appropriate breath left her, keeping it from ruining the recording. Her fingers, steeled around the brush, seized up and let go of the brush, dropping it down onto the table with a muffled clatter, her fingers slightly seizing up.

Serena's eyelids twitched and became unsettled as her eyes rolled back beneath them. Softly, she let out a moan.


	7. Ear Massage

The notebook was still on the floor, the page open on it this time to a suggested itinerary for different things to do in one video. It had a lot of ideas on it, and Serena had followed it most of the way through, and while there were many more things listed on it to do (Serena had maybe made it about a third of the way through what she was supposed to do) her eyes lingered on it.

She was contemplating disobeying the itinerary.

Serena hadn't even completed the brushing section to the extent that she originally had in mind. She had plans for doing an expose on the different brushes she had received in the kit from Professor Sycamore, perhaps saving that cut for a video she might upload while she was away. She had intended to do another long section of inaudible whispering once she had decided what brush was her favorite—and all of that was just before she got onto more of what she had to record.

It was time. It was time to disobey.

Serena's brain still lingered with the sensation of the last rush of tingles. The after effects were still with her, feeling warm and heavy and sinking into the top of her brain, digging in and making her sleepy—filling her brain with an immense pleasure that she couldn't comprehend. Already, Serena was feeling a sense of withdrawal; she longed for more. She knew there was so much more pleasure she could bring to her viewers, and there was so much more that she knew she could pleasure herself with. The depths of her earholes were raw and sensitive, burning with the desire to feel the earbuds that plugged them up send the sweet sounds down to the sensitive core.

There was a trigger Serena had in mind that she had kept off of the list. She knew it wasn't one she could resist for much longer.

Though Serena's hand lingered near the laid-out brushes on the table, ready to pick back up and continue like she knew was the right thing to do, she could feel herself succumbing to temptation, knowing exactly what her body wanted. She left the brushes alone, and instead raised her hand up to the side of the ear she had just brushed moments earlier.

Serena touched the naked, silicone surface of the ear with a naked, unprotected finger.


	8. Massage (with lotion)

Serena's lip tucked beneath her teeth as she chewed it silently, mashing the flesh between her clamped teeth in slow, quivering circles—it was all she could do to distract herself.

Serena ran her finger down underneath the upper edge of the ear, rubbing softly. She could feel the smooth surface dragging beneath her soft fingertip, resisting gently and dragging with her. She rubbed it gently and pressed against it, feeling it warp— _hearing_ it warp.

She had tried to distract herself as much as she possibly could from the sounds in her ear, but there was too much. She could feel every little bit of it warping and flexing, just as though it were her own ears—just as if she was touching her own, tense, sensitive ear, rubbing gently and teasing out a reaction from Serena. As if a large, soft finger were pressing tenderly against the cartilage, pressing it up against the side of her head and relieving the tension as it moved in gentle circles. The pure, intense stream of ASMR sound funneled directly into her ear and filled her brain. She could feel the tension of— _something—_ something inexplicable building at the base of her brain, seemingly throbbing and pulsing throughout her scalp.

"Nnnhhhaahhhaaa…" Serena gently cooed, what came through the 3Dio of her voice muffled beneath her finger as it moved lower on the ear, pressing against a bump down beneath. Her cheeks glowed a bright, crimson red—the moan had snuck up on her, and it was far more depraved than she could have ever imagined. She couldn't process how depraved she was in that moment, but she was too deep in now and needed to press on. From the building of unreleased tingles that festered on her scalp, she could feel little bursts of tingles spilling out and flaring up all around her head.

Even though Serena still had an earbud in, it was as though it was no longer there and she could feel the sensations directly above her ear. As she pressed against the thick, gently flexed outward section of cartilage, she could almost feel it throbbing in response back at her like a live organ and not the artificial ear that was in front of her. She had to pull her shaking finger away, releasing for a second as she let herself catch her breath. Then, as she returned to it, she chose not to go with as much force as she had gone with moments earlier, her fingertip lightly brushing over the inner, most protruding ridge inside the ear and down towards the second that protected the earhole, lightly brushing between the two and dangerously dancing near the earhole.

"A-Arceus…" Serena gasped suddenly, her voice barely kept at a whisper. She could practically feel the beads of sweat coming out on her forehead. Her attempts at staying composed were quickly failing and she knew it—her whole body knew it. Her whole brain was throbbing with want, begging to be relieved of the tension of unreleased tingles.

It was time.

Serena lifted up the black cloth that covered the small table that the 3Dio stood on just long enough to grasp at the what she knew was down there—blindly, her hand fumbling around through the hidden shelf down below until she found what she was looking for. There was bottle hidden there, a short-statured white plastic bottle. A shaking hand grasped it as she picked it up, barely able to keep a grip on it from the sweat she felt on the palms on her hands. She reached for the very top of the bottle and flicked her thumb under it, kicking open the lid and revealing the spout.

With her fingertip extended, Serena pointed the bottle down towards the shivering digit as she tried to keep it straight, gently squeezing on the bottle as a white, creamy substance gently oozed out of the end of the bottle and slipped down onto her fingertip in a pea-sized amount. She then took the little bit and rubbed it on the inner surface of the ear, rubbing it and making the surface of the artificial ear shiny.

Serena forced her eyes shut. She could hear the greasy sounds in her headphones, like the warm lotion was seeping down into her ear and spreading across the surface with the gentle touch of an invisible finger. Her lip trembled as quiet whimpers escaped her, her brain on the verge of bursting—it hurting to hold back from the inevitable release that awaited her.


	9. Brain Orgasm

Serena couldn't hold on for much longer. She had forced herself to stop.

Serena knew the camera was still filming her, that the 3Dio was still recording everything to her laptop, but it didn't matter any more. She was mentally clinging onto the last strands of her sanity as she remained leaning over the table, holding herself up by gripping the edges of the table beneath the black cloth. The table quietly rattled—heard through the microphones buried in the ears of the 3Dio.

Then, something unexpected happened.

Though Serena had shut her eyes and was presently only able to focus on her breathing, her fingers gripping the wood to the point of digging her nails through fresh wood pulp, she could ear something. It came as a small sound, but it slowly grew to overtake everything she could hear—it was a gentle, wet sound that kept growing. Serena's eyes opened in desperation to look at the left ear—the exact ear she had rubbed lotion onto moments earlier. She watched as a thick glob of white, creamy lotion slowly trailed down from the upper ridge inside the ear to a lower ridge, covering it and spreading across it, the layer of it beginning to sink down and threaten to drop into the inner crevice of her ear.

Serena's whole face shook as she fought to hold on, looking on and hearing the overwhelming sound taking over her ear. She then shut her eyes and forced herself to take the sensations.

Serena knew she couldn't hold on any longer. It was over. She had to succumb to the pleasure at some point, and she decided to throw herself over the threshold.

The rational part of Serena's brain had shut down and was trapped in the sensations of pleasure. She was now on reserve energy, her instincts the only part that drove her. She grasped for the 3Dio in one depraved move, holding it close to herself, and forcibly bring her lips to it.

Then, slowly, Serena dragged her tongue into the crevice of the right silicone ear, licking at the inner earhole. It made her burst.

An eruption of tingles started at the very front of her skull, at the very front of her forehead and rippled out. She then felt as every single hair on her head burned with the most intense eruption of euphoric cranial pleasure she could ever know, burrowing it's way through every microscopic pore in the skin of her scalp to then blow out, the sensations expanding and rubbing pleasurably against the skull. It then moved through her face, moving down through the bone that made up her face and buzzed with a thick pleasurable intensity, making her skin radiate with the pleasure.

" _A-Aaaahhhh~~!_ " Serena gasped out, her hands suddenly cupping and clamping onto the round ends of the 3Dio. She gnashed her teeth together, feeling the pleasure burn through her whole upper body.

It was a full-fledged brain orgasm.


End file.
